In most cases in which information or energy is transported via electrical or optical conductors, there are stringent requirements for maintaining operation in the event of a fire. Conventionally, multi-layer coverings of an inorganic textile material are used, such as basalt, silica, ceramic material or glass fibre, in combination with a silicone coating which is filled with a flame-retardant means, as illustrated, for example, in WO 2012/033609 A1 or US Patent Application No. 2007/0251595 A1. Another protective covering with an internal glass fiber cladding and a silicone rubber cladding may also be applied, such as that disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0127432 A2.
These known protective coverings are based on the idea of providing textile inorganic carriers with an external flame-retardant coating in order to maintain a cable or a line in an operational state for as long as possible, even in the event of a fire.
As set out in the article Peter Burger “Zwei Welten: Isolations-und Funktionserhalt, Sicherheitskabel für den Brandfall” (“Two Worlds: Maintaining insulation and operation, safety cables for the event of a fire”) Bulletin SEV/VSE 23/05, pages 27 to 28, cables that are used in commercial tower blocks, department stores, hospitals or tunnels and nuclear power stations must comply with both the insulation maintenance test in accordance with IEC 60331, and must pass a standard relating to the maintenance of function, in accordance with DIN 4102-12.
As such, the known arrangements therefore encase the textile carrier with a particularly high-quality silicone rubber layer which is filled, for example, with boron.
A disadvantage in the known approaches is the relatively high material complexity, which results in a more difficult capacity for assembly when producing cable connections in situ.
There is a need for both a cable jacket and connector kit to reliably perform cable connections in a cost-effective and simple manner, while ensuring the operation of a cable assembly in the event of a fire.